Farscape/Season 1
Season One of Farscape was broadcast on the Nine Network in Australia and on the Sci-Fi Channel in the United States. The season totalled twenty-two episodes and aired from March 19th, 1999 to January 28th, 1999. The main cast members from season one include Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey and Anthony Simcoe. Supporting cast members include Jonathan Hardy, who provided the voice for the puppet Rygel XVI and Lani Tupu, who had the dual role of playing antagonist Captain Bialar Crais, as well as providing the voice for Pilot. Hardy and Tupu were not listed among the opening credits of the season, though they each appeared in every single episode. Tupu's Captain Crais was the central antagonist of season one, though there were certainly more villains for the show's heroes to deal with than just him. Episode list Cast Principal cast Guest stars Co-Stars Guest stars Crew Production * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Co-executive producer * Kris Noble - Executive producer * Naren Shankar - Co-executive producer * Matt Carroll - Producer * Richard Clendinnen - Line producer * Grant McAloon - Script editor * Doug Heyes, Jr. - Consulting producer; Creative consultant * Justin Monjo - Creative consultant * Craig Barden - Director of photography * Mark Perry - Editing Directors * Andrew Prowse * Brendan Maher * Brian Henson * Ian Watson * Rowan Woods * Tony Tilse Writers * David Kemper * Doug Heyes, Jr. * Grant McAloon * Justin Monjo * Nan Hagan * Richard Manning * Ro Hume * Rockne S. O'Bannon Puppeteers * Mark Wilson - Puppet master * Damian Bradford - Puppeteer * Dave Cullins - Puppeteer Episodes Premiere | next = "Exodus from Genesis" }} Exodus from Genesis Back and Back and Back to the Future Throne for a Loss PK Tech Girl Thank God It's Friday, Again I, E.T. That Old Black Magic DNA Mad Scientist They've Got a Secret Till the Blood Runs Clear The Flax Rhapsody in Blue Jeremiah Crichton Durka Returns A Human Reaction Through the Looking Glass A Bug's Life Nerve The Hidden Memory Bone to Be Wild Family Ties Plot threads The over-arching plot of this season, aside from John Crichton's eternal desire to return home, is that he is being "hunted by an insane military commander". Peacekeeper Bialar Crais, refusing to accept that his brother's death was just a tragic accident, blames John Crichton, and is willing to forsake all Peacekeeper protocols to bring him to justice. Notes & Trivia * Matt Carroll worked as a producer on the series in season one only. * Richard Clendinnen worked as a line producer on the series in season one only. * Andrew Prowse directed three episodes from season one. He directed "Premiere", "DNA Mad Scientist" and "Rhapsody in Blue". Home video * Farscape: The Complete First Season * Farscape: The Complete Season One * Farscape: The Complete Series Related categories * Farscape/Season 1 * Farscape/Season 1 images * Farscape/Season 1 episodes * Farscape/Season 1 characters * Farscape/Season 1 main characters See also External Links References ---- Category:Gigi Edgley